


La Preda

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Series: Malec Tumblr Drabble - Traduzione [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dominant Magnus, M/M, POV Alec, PWP, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, really AO3? can we suggest a better tag than post-coital cuddling?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ispirata a questo prompt: "Qualsiasi cosa abbia a che fare con gli occhi da gatto di Magnus. Qualsiasi cosa. Bonus per le coccole e l'apparizione del Presidente."</p><p>Questo prompt non è affatto appropriato. Ma l'ho accettato comunque. Oops. Ho preso un bonus, ma l'altro no. Non penso che il Presidente abbia alcun interesse a vedere ciò che sta per... venire. (Sì, avete capito)</p><p>Smut, PWP, Universo Shadowhunters, non canon, ma definitivamente entrato a far parte delle cose che voglio vedere canon. Alec POV, Magnus dominante. Ovvero, Alec è la preda di Magnus e non vorrebbe altrimenti.</p>
    </blockquote>





	La Preda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284350) by [otppurefuckingmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic). 



> Ispirata a questo prompt: "Qualsiasi cosa abbia a che fare con gli occhi da gatto di Magnus. Qualsiasi cosa. Bonus per le coccole e l'apparizione del Presidente."
> 
> Questo prompt non è affatto appropriato. Ma l'ho accettato comunque. Oops. Ho preso un bonus, ma l'altro no. Non penso che il Presidente abbia alcun interesse a vedere ciò che sta per... venire. (Sì, avete capito)
> 
> Smut, PWP, Universo Shadowhunters, non canon, ma definitivamente entrato a far parte delle cose che voglio vedere canon. Alec POV, Magnus dominante. Ovvero, Alec è la preda di Magnus e non vorrebbe altrimenti.

Gli occhi felini di Magnus avevano un'espressione predatoria, mentre si spingeva dentro Alec. Il ragazzo _non riusciva_ a distogliere lo sguardo. E nemmeno _voleva_ farlo.

Le iridi verticali dello stregone si strinsero, mandando bagliori, come se brillassero di luce propria. Le palpebre erano circondare da kajal che aumentava l'intensità di quello sguardo inflessibile. Inflessibile come il suo membo, che scivolava dentro Alec con deliberata moderazione, per torturarlo.

Lo shadowhunter tracciò il contorno dei suoi zigmoni con le punte delle dita, appoggiò il palmo della mano sulla sua mascella e passò il pollice sulle sue labbra. Magnus le aprì, leccò la punta e la prese in bocca, sorridendo attorno al suo pollice con furbizia, che ricordò ad Alec quanto potesse essere ingannevole il suo stile vistoso. Chiunque avrebbe pensato, guardando il suo modo di vestire, che non fosse dominante. Ma lui sapeva la verità.

Tutto nell'immagine di Magnus, in quel momento, era un avvertimento. Lo stregone era pericoloso, pronto a colpire e completaemente concentrato su di lui. Quell'intensità era spaventosa, ancora nuova, eppure era _tutto_ quello che lo shadowhunter voleva.

Alec poteva anche essere un cacciatore, ma con lui era la preda.

I fianchi di Magnus si mossero, la sua schiena s'inarcò con grazia felina, mentre spingeva in Alec con una lentezza che stava mettendo alla prova la runa che andava scolorendo sulla sua pelle. Lo shadowhunter si allungò per passare le dita sulla curva della sua schiena. Lo stregone chiuse gli occhi, godendosi il suo tocco, poi diede una spinta forte, andando più a fondo che poteva, facendo urlare il ragazzo per chiedere di più - più veloce, più forte.

Magnus si morse un labbro per trattenersi ed Alec rabbrividì. Conosceva la sensazione di quei denti sulla sua pelle e li voleva, ora. Voleva sentire i denti di Magnus che prenetravano nella sua carne. Mugolò, alzando i fianchi per sentire il ragazzo più a fondo dentro di sè. Un basso ringhio minaccioso uscì dalla gola dell'altro, per ricordargli chi avesse il controllo.

Non gli serviva ricordarlo - lo _sapeva_. Era la sua preda ed era fottutamente _voglioso_.

Lo stregone graffiò il suo petto con le sue unghie nere e lucide, lasciando una scia di scintille. Alec era vulnerabile, come un topo tra le zampe di una tigre. Come se gli leggesse nel pensiero, Magnus uscì da lui, lo fece girare su un fianco e si tirò una sua gambra sulla spalla - aprendolo completamente. Si spinse di nuovo in lui, con un gemito di soddisfazione. Alec mugolò e avvolse il proprio membro in un pugno stretto.

Il modo in cui l'altro gli faceva cambiare posizione... Era come se Alec fosse fatto di zucchero filato. E Magnus l'avebbe plasmato fino ad averlo esattamente dove voleva. Lo stregone _stava_ giocando con lui - spingendosi forte dentro il suo corpo, ma colpendo il punto di cui aveva bisogno solo ogni tanto.

Alec aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, per _implorare_ che lo facesse venire. Ma l'altro era più distrutto di lui. Ansimava faticosamente, leccandosi le labbra, con la mano stretta attorno alla sua caviglia, che liberava a sprazzi delle scintille.

"Avanti, Magnus" lo schernì "fottimi come se significasse qualcosa."

Lo stregone sogghignò e lui si preparò ad essere preso con forza - ad essere _divorato_. Non era mai saggio stuzzicare Magnus - il potente stregone con secoli di esperienza sessuale in più - ma le conseguenze delle sfide che gli lanciava, valevano sempre il rischio.

Magnus lasciò andare la sua gamba e, con un movimento fluido, lo fece stendere sulla pancia - le sue graziose e forti mani lo aprirono e lo stregone si spinse di nuovo in lui. Colpì ripetutamente quel punto paticolare che gli faceva vedere tutto bianco. Il corpo di Magnus lo teneva premuto contro le lenzuola, spingendo con animalesco abbandono, tanto forte che Alec riuscì a sentire la runa dissolversi. Non sarebbe riuscito a tratenersi ancora a lungo. 

Lo shadowhunter puntò le mani sul materasso e inarcò la schiena all'indietro, per sentire Magnus più a fondo dentro di sè e fu colpito dal piacere e dal calore che si propagò nelle sue vene. Lo stregone urlò, al culmine, ma Alec se ne accorse a malapena. Era così stremato, così _beatamente intrappolato_ , che le uniche cose a cui riesciva a pensare erano quegli occhi da gatto sfolgoranti, quel corpo aggraziato e quelle esperte, devastanti mani. 

Magnus si appoggiò alla sua schiena, lascinadogli un bacio sulle scapole e passando i denti sulla sua pelle, provocando una serie di brividi che attraversarono tutto il corpo del ragazzo.

"Era abbastanza _significativo_ per te, Alexander?" disse al suo orecchio, quasi facendo le fusa.

Alec era così senza fiato che quasi non riusciva a parlare. Una risata stanca uscì dalle sue labbra, mentre univa le loro mani e spingeva Magnus di lato, aggrovigliando le loro braccia e le loro gambe per poterlo vedere in faccia. Magnus piegò la testa e l'appoggiò contro il suo petto, sotto il suo mento, rilassandosi con un sospiro contento.

Lui lo strinse, dandogli un bacio tra i capelli sudati. _Era abbastanza significativo?_ Il ragazzo rise. "Oh, sì."


End file.
